


Carona

by julietstrange



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Reita parou o carro no acostamento da estrada que o levaria para a casa dos seus pais."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carona

Reita parou o carro no acostamento da estrada que o levaria para a casa dos seus pais. Saiu do carro e abriu o capô, aparentemente tudo certo. Entrou no automóvel e tentou dar partida. Nada. Ele tinha deixado tudo em ordem antes de pegar a estrada. Bem, incidentes acontecem

A banda conseguira um tempo de folga e ele visitava seus pais quando podia. Uma semana em sua cidade natal era o suficiente para voltar revigorado.

Tentou mais uma vez ligar o carro, mas não conseguiu dar partida. Procurou o celular nos bolsos e no porta luvas. Não o encontrou. Soltou um palavrão e deu um soco no volante. Precisava de um cigarro. Pegou o maço e o isqueiro no bolso, acendeu-o e saiu do carro. Encostou na porta e esperou algum carro passar para pedir ajuda. Vendo que não adiantaria esperar, trancou o carro e decidiu andar até um posto de gasolina ou um telefone.

Três cigarros depois, um carro parou. O indivíduo abriu a porta do passageiro para que Reita entrasse. Enquanto entrava no carro, Reita agradecia o motorista, mas ao olhá-lo sua voz morreu.

\- Olá Akira. – disse Ruki sorrindo com um cigarro entre os lábios.

\- Ruki! O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Reita surpreso.

\- Vim salvar sua pele.

Reita fingiu que não ouviu e ficou esperando uma resposta mais convincente.

\- Você esqueceu seu celular ontem comigo e fui até sua casa devolvê-lo. Só que você já tinha saído, então resolvi vir atrás de você. – jogou o cigarro pela metade janela a fora.

\- E você veio aqui só para me devolver o celular? – Reita arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- O quê? Não gostou de me ver? Estava com saudade, só isso.

\- Nos vimos ontem.

\- Não apenas nos vimos. – Ruki abriu um sorriso malicioso. Logo, imagens da noite de despedida deles invadiram a mente de Reita, que também sorriu. Ficar longe do baixinho uma semana era muito. Mas as despedidas e os reencontros sempre valiam o tempo separados.

\- Hey, você não ia para a casa dos seus pais? – perguntou Reita.

\- Eu liguei para eles antes de sair, mas eles viajaram e só voltam daqui três dias. – houve uma pausa. – Mas já que estou aqui, você vai me apresentar à sua família.

\- Como seu namorado?

\- É.

\- Não mesmo!

\- Por que não? - Ruki fez cara de ofendido.

\- Minha mãe te acha um pervertido. – disse Reita se divertindo, apesar de a afirmação ser a mais pura verdade.

\- Bem, ela está certa. – sorriu novamente.

Reita ficou sério. – E eu não contei a eles que sou gay.

\- Não contou? – Ruki ficou surpreso.

\- Não. Os únicos que sabem são os caras da banda e uns amigos da época do colégio.

\- E o nosso produtor. – completou Ruki ao se lembrar do flagra. Reita corava toda vez que se lembrava da cena.

\- Há, há, há! Eu ainda me lembro da cara dele. – Ruki agora ria, mas na ocasião ficou um pimentão de tanta vergonha. – Naquele dia você estava desesperado, até esqueceu de trancar a porta do camarim.

\- A culpa foi sua! Ficou o show inteiro me provocando. – acusou Reita, fingindo estar bravo. O ocorrido deixou o produtor furioso com a falta de cuidado deles, mas reagiu bem com o namoro dos dois.

Depois de um tempo rindo, Reita perguntou se os pais dele sabiam.

\- Mas é claro que sim.

\- E... como foi a reação deles?

\- Minha mãe quase teve um infarto e meu pai ficou uma fera, dizia que cortaria o meu... – deu uma olhada significativa para Reita. – Foi mais ou menos igual a quando eu contei para eles que iria para Tóquio. Sem a parte de me castrar é claro.

Vendo a expressão de preocupação no rosto de Reita, Ruki segurou a mão de seu parceiro e disse. – Mas depois as coisas ficaram mais tranqüilas. – sorriu.

Reita deu um rápido beijo no baixinho. Ele estava dirigindo e Reita não queria outro acidente. Lembrou-se do próprio carro. Perguntou a Ruki onde estava o celular para ligar para o reboque. Mas o telefone estava sem carga. Olhou para Ruki.

\- Ano... no caminho eu comecei a mexer nele. – dizia Ruki, concentrando-se na estrada.

\- Mexeu no quê?

\- Nuns joguinhos...

\- Você estava com o meu celular e só mexeu nuns joguinhos?- indagou Reita.

Ruki suspirou. – OK. Eu não ia falar. Mas se você quer saber... eu mexi nas suas mensagens, olhei as chamas e a sua agenda. – disse Ruki prestando excessiva atenção na estrada.

Reita sorriu. – Então você confessa! Mais que namorado ciumento você é, hein.

O namorado ciumento virou o rosto para o lado oposto ao de Reita murmurando algo como estar cuidando do que é dele.

Ruki podia ser pervertido, pensou Reita, mas também era doce e carinhoso.

Depois de um tempo conversando trivialidades e Reita indicando a direção da casa dos pais, eles chegaram. Reita usou o celular de Ruki para chamar o reboque e àquela hora, eles já deveriam estar no meio do caminho.

 

O loiro mais alto desceu do carro e vendo que Ruki não fizera o mesmo seu a volta no carro, se abaixou e colocou um braço na janela do motorista.

\- Hey, Chibi. Não vai descer?

\- Faz tempo que você não vê sua família. Eu só vou atrapalhar. Vou para um hotel e depois te faço uma visita.

\- Takanori, olha para mim. – Reita puxou o rosto de Ruki para mais perto – Você é a minha família. Eu vou lá, vou te apresentar como meu namorado e você não vai dormir em nenhum hotel.

\- Akira... - Reita puxou-o para um beijo profundo.

\- Mas sua mãe nem gosta de mim.

\- Eu disse que ela te acha um pervertido, não que ela não gosta de você.

Os dois andaram até a porta e, antes de apertar a campainha, Reita apertou a mão de Ruki. Ele estava nervoso, mas Ruki lhe dava forças. Em todos aqueles anos, eles não estiveram tão unidos como naquele momento.


End file.
